Truth Or Dare: Hunger Games Style
by ShyMusic
Summary: Join your favorite Hunger games characters as they battle it out... in a game of truth or dare! Secrets will be spilt, hearts will be broken and embarrassing things will be done! Don't own Hunger games, modern day story.
1. Chapter 1: Starting the game

**Hey! Well I'm back. To the people who know me I'm sorry haven't written anything but I'm back and strictly going to stay here cause I'm now on summer vacation which gives me a lot of time I need to fill. To those who don't know me, Its okay now cause I'm back on the site and back to writing. So anyways, this is a new story and I will be starting another one for hunger games. It will be called "Eyes like the Ocean" (it's an everlarck fic) so be on the lookout for that. The first few chapters should be up before this upcoming Monday. Also, chapters for this story will be very frequent, unless I get a stupid writers block or something. Now onto the story after my HUGE rant. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the hunger games, but If you gave me Peeta, I wouldn't say no ;).**

Katniss POV:

"Hey you people!" Is all I manage to hear before a huge slam caused by the door. I'm about to see who it is until Johanna comes in my bedroom and I intentionally groan. Its not that I'm unhappy to see her, its just that it's the weekend and then its back to school and I just wanted to sleep in, considering my mom is working both days and Prim is in bed. Clearly my plans are now destroyed by the one and only, Johanna Mason. "Shut up. Prim is still sleeping, and possibly the WHOLE DAMN NEIBORHOOD!" I yell back. Johanna just smirks at me. "Brainless, its 10:30, most people in the damn neighborhood are up." I check the clock on the wall, and notice that she is not lying. I groan again and just lay back down on my bed. "Jo, why are you here?" She looks at me and smiles "oh ya, I wanted to play truth or dare, you in?" I stare at her quizzically. "Just us two?'' "Yes brainless, then we can play spin the bottle, just the two of us." She replies sarcastically. "No of course not, everyone will be there." ''Everyone?" I ask. "OMG are you deaf two? Yes _everyone._" She rolls her eyes playfully. Realizing that she won't take "no" for an answer, I agree. "Great, meet us at my house in 10 minutes!" She replies. As she makes her way out the door, I remember something I need to ask her before I meet her at her house. "Jo, is he going to be there?" She just smirks as she closes the door "You can bet your braid he is." I immediately feel my cheeks go hot.(**A/N can you guess who he is? ;D)**

After taking a shower, brushing my teeth and dropping Prim off at her best friends, Rue's, house, I make my way to Jo's house as a nervous wreck. Not because of the possible dares, but because _he'll _be there. As I step through the door, I am greeted by the faces that will be playing this retarded game Johanna set up. Finnick, Annie, Gale, Cato, Clove, Marvel, Glimmer, Thresh, Haymitch, Effie, Cinna, Finch (Foxface), of course Johanna and finally, _him._" Everyone greets me as I take I seat next to Thresh and...Oh you know who. "Hey Katniss" I can't help but smile when I say his name. "Hi Peeta." Ok, I'll admit I have a small crush on Peeta Mellark. I mean, who couldn't?! The curly, blond hair, the ocean blue eyes, the well-built body. (**A/N you people don't know how dirty and awkward I feel writing that, lol)** Not to mention he is such a talented arts person and is just so… so "_nice"._ I shake my head and focus on the game. "And that is how you play truth or dare" Johanna says to Effie. All I can think is how in the world can she be so patient. Clearly she's up to something. "Anyway all we need now is a bottle." She states. All eyes direct to Haymitch. "Oh fine, here take it." He grumbles as he tosses Johanna the bottle. Everyone then gets ready for their possible embarrassment as Jo spins the bottle and it lands on…

Effie.

''Truth or Dare?" Jo asks with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"Dare." Effie says, clearly trying to show off. She immediately regrets it after Jo says her dare.

"I dare you to kiss Haymitch."

The entire group explodes in laughter.

"WHAT, NO WAY I'M DOING THAT!"

"You have to it's your dare" replies Finnick.

"Ok fine I'll do it... When he passes out cold."

"Effie!" Cinna says in a warning/"hurry up'' tone.

"Oh alright" she sighs in defeat. She turns to Haymitch and kisses him so fast, that Flash would be jealous.

"Alright, my turn to spin" Effie says in her chirpy voice as if nothing just happened. And the bottle lands on…..

Cato.

"Truth or-''

"DARE!"

"I dare you to um, um" Effie stutters cause she clearly has nothing Planned "Oh I know, I dare you to scream every time someone says the word ""."

"Ok. Such an easy dare."

He spins the bottle and it lands on…

Finnick.

"Truth Odair" Everyone chuckles (**A/N ya get it?) **"Dare." Finnick says. Obviously, The great fearless Finnick Odair. NOT. "Alright, I dare you to go to the McDonalds down the street, flirt with 3 girls, jam the soda machine and yell "The Burgers here are made of horse meat and spit" and Katniss and Clove will go with you to record the entire thing to show us." Everyone roars with laughter, because for once, the great Finnick Odair will be embarrassed. Finnick, who is red in the face, gets up and says, "Alright let's get this over with."

This should be good.

**PLEASE READ**

**Alright a few things. First off, as you can see there is going to be some romance in this story. There will be more than just everlark, just give it some time. This story will probably about 10-20 chapters, depending how it goes along. Second, please review. Review to comment, feedback and thoughts. Also, put in some truth and dares! I want your ideas, so don't forget to put them in. Third of all, please read my upcoming story "Eyes like the ocean." I expect that story to be better than this one, because I'm more of a romantic soul than a comedian. So please check that out soon. The first chapter or two should be up before Monday, so please keep checking if it isn't up by today. My last statement is that, I need a beta. Someone who is funny would be helpful. So please PM me or leave a review if you're interested, but please be patient. I'm still new to this site. That's all for now and thanks for being here.**

**Don't forget to review and love ya guys! **

**-shyscarletteletter**


	2. Chapter 2:The Truth Comes Out

**I'm so sorry! I'm sorry for not updating when I promised I would. I have no excuse other than that I was lazy and some stuff came up. But I'm posting now so, forgive me? **

**So thanks for sticking with me and I want to five special thanks to:**

**Dawnbreaker00**

**Katniss4everdeenz**

**Newfangirl**

**JustARandomMusicNote**

**Melsua2**

**And of course, Jesusfollower97!**

**If I missed anyone, please let me know!**

**Thank you for doing what you're doing, you guys are the reason I write. This is dedicated to you guys :) Don't forget to review your truths or dares, I would love to hear from you guys! Btw, these truths or dares are being kicked up a notch! You will soon see what I mean ;)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the hunger games, But I would love to.**

Katniss POV: (still)

As me, Finnick and Clove make our way to McDonalds, me and Clove make sure that our phones are on and with full battery. We don't want to miss a second of this.

After the 5 minute walk to the "restaurant", you can tell that Finnick was seriously reconsidering this. Of course I and Clove sense this, but she is the first to say something about it.

"Aww is little Finn scared of a little humiliation" Clove says in a voice, like she is talking to her 2 year old sister.

"Oh shut it Clove, let's just get this over with." He says as we walk in.

"You didn't deny it." I mutter. Clove just cracks up.

Me and Clove enter first, and we hide behind a garbage can as Finnick goes over to a girl to complete the first part of his dare, flirting.

We both turn on our recorders.

The girl is a small, raven haired girl, with sharp teeth, eating a hamburger.

Finnick takes the seat next to her.

"Hey girl, what's your name?"

"Enobaria." The girl answers as she finishes her burger.

"Well _Enobaria, _I bet you paid a lot of money for that burger and got nothing special out of it. Well how would you like _this _on the side?" Finnick says as he gestures toward himself.**(A/N: cheesy, I know)**

"I rather have fries on the side, thank you very much" She says as she gets up and walks away.

Me and Clove stifle our laughs. "Oh the great Finnick Odair just got burned." She states as Finnick goes to the second girl he has to flirt with. The girl is just coming out of the washroom, she is a petit, pasty faced blonde, but she looks nice.

"Hey beautiful." Oh Lord, help Finnick. "Uh, Hi." She responds shyly. "What's your name?'' "Delly.'' "Well Delly, I was wondering if you were religious?'' Delly gives him a perplexed look. ''Why?" "Because you're the answer to my prayers."

Sometimes I swear Finnick needs help.

Delly gives him a shocked look and excuses herself. Me and Clove are close to losing our sanity.

The last girl that Finnick flirts with is the cashier, a young girl with blue eyes and red hair tied into a ponytail.

"Hello welcome to McDonalds, what may I get you?"

"Hello, well I would like a Big mac with a soda and you on the side."

Oh Finnick, what is it with him and his side jokes?

The young girl, clearly confused, gives him a quizzical look. "Pardon me?"

Finnick just has an amused look on his face."I was wondering if you and me can make a milkshake later, if you get what I'm saying." He adds a sexual wink at the end.

Clove just face palms while I burst out laughing, I couldn't hold it back anymore.

"I'm sorry sir, but I have a boyfriend, so if you don't need anything else, please move cause your holding up the line."

Finnick stares at her a few moments and then leaves with a fake heartbroken expression.

Clearly he couldn't be any happier.

With the first part of the dare done, he goes over to the soda machine while me and clove hide behind it.

He starts pressing buttons at random, until we hear a snapping sound.

Must have been pretty loud because everyone in the restaurant turns to Finnick. Me and clove are quite so we don't get caught along with him.

Suddenly a man walks out from behind the kitchen and looks at

Finn. We then realize he is the manager.

"Did you break this?" The man questions.

"Define break." You can always count on Finnick to wise off, even at people he met two seconds before.

"You know what," the man says "I've heard been causing trouble here so please leave now before we have to escort you out."

"Alright after this." Finn says

He's about to complete the third part of his dare.

"HEY EVERYONE!" Finn yells as he is being pushed out of the store by three co-workers and the manager "THE HAMBURGERS HERE ARE MADE OF HORSE AND SPIT, AND THE SPIT ISN'T EVEN FROM HUMANS!"

Finnick the bad ass everyone.

Five minutes later, after everything has died down, me and clove sneak out and find Finn sitting at a tree. Me and Clove look at him before bursting out laughing.

Finn just waits until were done.

"Okay, okay you can stop now thank you." He says over dramatically.

"That was awesome!" Clove yells breathlessly.

"I don't think I've ever done, or will do, anything more embarrassing in my life."

"Well except for one thing…" Clove coos

"Oh ya? What?" Finn questions

Realizing what clove was hinting at, I answer before she can.

"I think you will be more embarrassed when you tell Annie you like her."

Annie has been Finnick's long time crush since God knows when. Everyone in our group is aware of this, except or the brown haired girl. So the oblivious girl has no idea how Finnick drools over her.

Me and Clove just laugh at Finns scarlet red face. This is the only way to make him blush.

Finnick hides his face in his hands, and me and clove realize we could have hurt his feelings.

"Hey were sorry." Me and Clove apologize.

"No, you guys didn't hurt me." He states. "It's just that, why would Annie like me back? She is so smart, sweet and beautiful. And then there's me."

I kneel down to face him. "Finn, you'll never really know until you tell her how you feel."

He looks at me sadly." No, she'll never like me back, I rather have her as a friend than nothing at all."

Realizing he won't believe me or cloves word, we all get up from the grass.

"Well then lets head home, there are a lot of people waiting for us."

We are all currently sprawled all over the floor, our friends separated in two groups. Since we are watching the video that me and clove took, some of us are watching it on my phone, and some on cloves phone.

We are at the ending where clove and me exit McDonalds when I realize…. There is still another minute left.

Oh No! Me and Clove forgot to stop recording when we left the place… which means, we recorded the conversation with Finnick about Annie!

Before Me and Clove can react, she must have noticed to judging by the look on her face, we arrive to a part where Finnick is speaking.

"_It's just that, why would Annie like me back? She is so smart, sweet and beautiful. And then there's me._

"_Finn, you'll never really know until you tell her how you feel."_

"_No, she'll never like me back, I rather have her as a friend than nothing at all."_

Everyone is to shocked because of what they heard and all eyes lock on Annie and Finnick.

Annie and Finn then lock their sea green eyes on each other until Finn runs out with Annie following him not even a second later.

The last thing we all hear is a door slam shut.

**Oooh cliffhanger. Even though you guys probably already know what happens. So we will have more truths or dares next time, since its night right now and my parents are gonna make me go to bed soon. I'll try to update as soon as I can, and next chapter, I promise are the truths or dares, and let me just say, they are being launched up a level.**

**Please review your thoughts, ideas, truths, dares, likes, dislikes, feedback, questions, anything and thank you to those who have reviewed, liked, followed and has made this story a favorite, it means so much to me.**

**Until next time!**

**-shyscarletteletter **


	3. Chapter 3: Odesta in the house!

**Hey guys! It's me again. Sorry for not updating in a while , I hope this make up for it, and I'll try to post the next chapter to "Eyes like the ocean" real soon and The bonus chapter for this story (After Finnick confesses his feelings, well sorta) in Finnick's POV, ( you will understand soon enough). I got 4 reviews last time! Thank you! Your reviews make me happy, so I decided to answer to a few:**

**Katniss4everdeenz: Thank you so much for your dare, I'll post it in this chapter or the next, but I will definitely use it! **

**Ceciliars123: Thank you! I was actually planning on making a bonus chapter in Finnicks POV, to see how his and Annie's conversation went, so I will be doing that for certain now, but thank you for the suggestion! **

**Annabeth-the tribute that lived: Oh yeah! Odesta rocks! It's my favorite hunger games couple, right after Everlark of course! Thank you, I'm glad you like it!**

**Jesusfollower: Thank you!**

**Melsua2: Thank you!**

**Btw guys, I don't post on Saturdays cause I have church so don't expect Updates on a Saturday, but if I get the chance to, I might update, but I don't know for certain. **

**So now what you've all been waiting for….. *Drum roll* The story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hunger games.**

Katniss POV: (Why do I even bother? :)

No one is sure what to do. It's been five minutes since the drama with Finnick and Annie, and no one really wants to make the first move.

So of course, it's Johanna who breaks the ice.

"Okay, people this is what we're going to do. We all know Finnick likes Annie, and vice versa. So we are going to let them figure it out on their own, while we continue the game. Good?''

Everyone agrees.

"Okay so it was Finnicks spin, but since he isn't here Clove can do it since she was there."

I go to protest, but the bottle is already spinning, so I let it slide.

For now.

The bottle spins for what seems forever until it lands on…

Gale.

Gale has been my best friend since grade school, so I have a fair idea to what he is going to pick.

"Truth or Dare"

Gale weights his options. He can pick truth, to stay safe, because this is clove we are talking about, but If he picks dare…

"Dare."

"Alright I dare you-"Clove is interrupted by the sound of an opening and closing door.

Everyone's gaze goes to the door.

In walks Finn and a blushing Annie holding hands.

Everyone is silent until Peeta gets up and yells.

"WHAT DID I TELL YOU FINNICK!?, I TOLD YOU SHE WOULD LIKE YOU BACK!'

All the guys suddenly get up and assault Finn, congratulating him and fist pumping, while all the girls start attacking Annie with questions.

"What did you say!?" Glimmer shrieks.

"How did you react?!" I ask curiously.

"Did he ask you on a date?!" Clove questions.

"Are you two an item now!?" Finch burst.

Johanna just nods in approval.

Annie blushes really hard. She answers our questions in the order we asked them. "Well I told him that I like him to, I reacted shocked at first but then I came to my senses. Yes he asked me on a date, and I'll guess we will know if were an item after the date." She replies shyly.

"We'll were all super pumped for you guys and, clearly the guys are to." Johanna says.

We all glance back at the guys who are talking and bro hugging Finn. Until Peeta goes up to Finnick.

"Treat her right, okay Finn?"

We all know how protective Peeta is of Annie, the same way Gale is protective of me. Both the brotherly type.

"I wouldn't dream about hurting her."

#############

After all the Odesta drama (that's what were all calling now, itshas a nice ring to it) we are all back in our drama circle to resume playing.

"So who's turn was it?" Marvel ask

"Gales." Clove answers with an evil glint in her eyes. "And he chose dare so I dare him to.."

"Wait, wait and wait." Finn complains "I did the last dare so it's only fair that it's my turn to dare someone."

No one argue with that(which is a shock considering this is Finnick were talking about) except Clove.

"Nu-ah, you left, so it's my turn."

"No!" Finn yells

"Yes"

"No!"

"Yes"

"NO IT'S NOT CLOVE!" Everyone screams, why can't we get back to the game?!

"Fine," She retorts "You got lucky Hawthorne"

"Yes I got my "Time to embarrass someone" moment, so get prepared Gale."

"You wouldn't do anything to embarrassing, you're too…. Well.. Finnick." Gale reasons

"Exactly."

Finn leans down and whispers something to Gale, probably his dare, and Gale goes slightly pink.

Apparently I'm not the only one to notice.

"Awww, is the fearless Gale Hawthorne feeling _ fearful._" Foxface coos. Everyone just laughs as Gale goes from light pink to red scarlet.

"If you think that's funny, wait until he does his dare, Thresh might actually show some emotion." Finn jokes as Thresh cracks a small smile.

"Well get on with it, I actually want to see this dare before Finn bangs Annie." Cato exclaims

Annie just blush and Finn shoots daggers at him. Clearly, shit is gonna go down if Cato gets a dare from him.

"Your devious remarks are just another reason why I love you." Clove says as she whacks his arm.

Way to show your love, Clove.

"Does that earn me a kiss?"

"Nope, not even close."

Everyone laughs for a good minute or two, we don't even notice that Gale and Finnick left to finish Gales dare.

Well, we don't notice until Gale comes back wearing a stuffed bra.

Everyone in the room (Including a now awake Haymitch) is shocked until we explode in laughter so hard, it's like someone sprayed laughing gas in the room.

Finnick is the first to catch his breath.

"Well you finished the first part, so proceed…" Finn says while gesturing with his hands. I swear he is too dramatic at times.

"THERES MORE?!" Most of us who have caught our breath continue laughing at the possibilities of what Gale has to do next.

"Yup, let Gale show you."

Gale, who is red in the face at this point, takes a deep breath and steps outside. We all follow him as he goes up to a lady in her twenties and we all just chock on our laughter.

"Hey, I'm so sad and lonely, can you give me hug?" Gale says in his best pouty voice as the lady looks at him in shock.

"Um… Oh look at the time, I'm so sorry but I can't." She spits out quickly as she dashes back into her house.

As Gale comes back to us, Clove cackles while staring at her phone.

"Oh please tell me you didn't record that" Gale whines

"Yes, I did. One more word and it goes on Facebook, YouTube and my ALL my vlogs."

"It's that women's loss anyways, I can't believe she said no to Gale Hawthorne, I bleed pure sexiness." He defends.

"Really, you don't believe it? Do you need to watch the video as evidence?" Clove says with a victories smile. We all laugh.

That shut him and his sexiness up.

As we were all heading back inside, I accidently bumped into Peeta, and I end up falling on his chest and into his arms as he catches me.

Thank God we were the last ones to come inside.

"Oh… I'm sorry… I uh am a klutz and thanks, for…um, helping me." I scramble with my words.

"Oh… um, you're welcome, I guess I was just there at the wrong, I mean right… time and I happy, no glad I could um.. uh help." He says as he trips and rambles over his words, but covers it with giving me a shy smile. I could see a small tint of pink on his cheek.

"_Why is he embarrassed, I was the one who tumbled on him and his beautiful body."_

I gotta stop thinking like that; I'm not even with him….

Though I wouldn't complain if I was.

We stare at each other for a few moments, grey eyes meeting blue ones, his eyes a filled with emotions I can't place, but his blue orbs are dark as sapphires.

It seems like only seconds until he speaks, still looking into my eyes "I think we should get back to our friends."

Coming out of my daze, I am immediately embarrassed.

"Ya we should." I say as we give each other small smiles.

We both walk in, and all eyes are focused on us.

"Hey, what took you guys so long? We thought you were dead." Glimmer speaks up with an all too familiar smirk on her face.

Everyone is wearing the same smirk.

"_What now?"_

"Well we were…" I trail off, not knowing what to say.

"Katniss was fixing her earing when she dropped it and we started looking for it." Peeta jumps in.

"_On he's good… I wonder how good he is in bed…"_

_Katniss Everdeen don't you dare think that! Not unless you're with him someday…._

Surprisingly everyone is content with this answer and we resume the game.

"So Gale It's your spin." Annie gestures to the bottle.

"At least something comes out of this embarrassment."Gale mutters under his breath as he spins the bottle, and it lands on….

Marvel.

"Truth or Dare?"

"Considering what you just went through…" He trails off and everyone laughs." I'll play it safe, truth."

"If you could bang anyone in this room, who would it be?"

Everyone starts cooing. Marvel doesn't talk much, so we can finally get in on some of his personal business.

"sgrlmmoir."

"We didn't hear you." Clove chimes

"Louder please." Foxface says

"C'mon buddy, who's the lucky girl." Cato nudges him.

As everyone tries to coax Marvel into speaking louder, I can't help but see Glimmer with a slightly heartbroken expression…

"_Wait… No Way!"_

"It's Glimmer okay!" He explodes after all the bugging.

Glimmer looks up with blush on her face as she goes up to Marvel.

And… she kisses him.

Everyone is shocked for the 100th time today until Cato gets up.

"THAT'S MY BOY!"

All the guys assault him like they did with Finnick, and all the girls attack Glimmer.

I knew it.

#################

After the whole Glimmer and Marvel thing, needless to say, their probably going on a date soon. Right now we are taking a break when Jo glances at the clock.

"Okay I'm hungry, and its 12:30, so how about we go to Pizza Hut and come back after. You Guys in? , and please know that you have no option or say in this."

I roll my eyes. "Why are you asking if your still gonna make us go even if we say no?" I question

"So you guys feel like you have an option, even though you don't." Jo answers

Of course only Jo would do something like that.

Everyone agrees as they go put on their shoes, use the washroom, stuff of that sort. I'm about to put on my shoes until Jo and clove come up to me and drag me in a corner where no one is.

Even though Peeta had a good cover up, we know you weren't looking for an earring in those 5 minutes with Peeta." Clove says with a smirk.

"We are so gonna talk about this at the restaurant, so don't think you're going to get out of this chat." Johanna says with a smirk similar to cloves.

I'm in some deep shit.

**PLEASE READ**

**Well a few things ( Ya I know I say this all the time) First of all, thanks for reading like always, it makes me happier than you guys can imagine. Second of all, I will be posting the bonus chapter of Finnick's and Annie's conversation before they become a couple next, and then the chapter that is back in the present (Chapter 4 officially) Chapter 4 will have lots of everlarck and have of the chapter at the beginning will be at the restaurant. And remember at the beginning of the story, Cinna is here, well pretend he was never there, you'll understand why I'm cutting him out later.**

**Questions:**

**Do you guys want Hayffie In this story? Like officially?**

**And do you guys want this story in just Katniss POV or do you guys want to switch it up? Peeta's? Jo's? Gale's? Any?**

**Review your opinions/ answers!**

**And remember…**

**Reviews=Happiness **

**Until next time!**

**-shyscarletteletter **


	4. Bonus chapter!

**Hey guys! Well I updated this story about an hour ago, but I've been promising this for a while now, so it's only fair that I give it to ya guys. Next chapter is in the present! Enjoy!**

**Btw, Annabeth-TheTributeThatLived, I have a feeling you'll love this chapter the most **

**Thanks to all my lovely readers!**

**Disclaimer: Never gonna own the hunger games, so fanfiction is as close as I can get**

Finnick's POV

I don't know if anyone is following me, but I don't really care at this point. After running out of the house like the coward I am, I don't want to see anyone, especially Annie.

I sigh. Annie. Not only does she know about my feelings now, I can't even be her friend anymore; I'll make things awkward for both of us. It will just be too difficult now that the beans are spilt.

I hear footsteps approaching me, and I don't even have to turn around to know who it is.

"I thought I would find you here." Annie's gentle voice rings in my ears.

I'm currently by a small lake that is about seven minutes from Johanna's house. Not many people know about this place, it's hidden behind a lot of trees and the lake itself is very small, but I love it. Annie knows about this place, I showed her because this is how much I trust her. She loves it just as much as I do.

I always come here when I'm upset, angry or just need to think. Of course, Annie knows this, so I probably should have gone somewhere else, but for some unknown reason, being around water calms me down.

"Why are you here Annie?'' I ask, but I can't help how my voice sounds so cracked and broken at the end, because that is how I feel.

I feel so cracked knowing that Annie will never love me back, it's enough to break me, hence why I also feel like shattered glass, I haven't felt this way in a long time.

I haven't told anyone my past before I arrived at this town. The only people who know are Peeta and Annie. Peeta has been my best bud since I've moved here, always by my side, always lending a hand. I trust him.

I also trust Annie, she is so innocent and kind. Never judging, always giving advice. I trusted and loved her very quickly after I met her. She also relates to my pain in the past.

While I was growing up, my family thought I was very handsome, even at a young age. They would sell me as a sex slave, a prostitute. Our neighbors discovered this 4 years after my parents started doing this, they sent me here to live with my uncle and aunt, who are extremely nice.

In Annie's lifetime, she has also discovered that she was supposed to be a twin, but outlived her sister at birth. She always carries that guilt around, and a few years after, her parents and baby brother died in a car crash. She lives with her aunt here.

We are like two broken dolls that are broken beyond repair; the only thing that has fixed me is Annie.

And now she won't even be there anymore.

"Finnick?''

I look towards Annie and noticed that she is sitting on the bench that I'm on, her raven hair whipping in the wind, her emerald eyes looking back into my identical ones.

"Finn, why did you run away? Why didn't you want to talk?"

I'm tired of hiding this from her, tired of hiding my feelings, tired of being broken every time a boy gawks at her, tired of lying….

So I tell her the truth.

"Because I knew you wouldn't feel the same way. I knew that someone as beautiful, smart, kind and amazing as you wouldn't want to go out with me, a lost teenager. Someone who is so broken and lost their virginity at fourteen years old. Someone who isn't what you deserve." I'm standing up at this point. She is quiet and shocked for a while.

"Finnick, your amazing, you can be cocky and crazy, but your sweet, thoughtful, and not to mention, handsome. We are both broken beyond prepare, we have been used and trashed, but it doesn't have to stay that way."

I stay quite. Is this just her way of breaking my heart?

When I don't say anything, she continues "Finn, you don't always have to keep things hidden and bottled up."

I suddenly get my voice back and I speak "Well I hope we can still be friends, even after all of this."

She just stares at me with an emotionless face. I knew she didn't like me back. "Finnick, aren't I the one who says who I like and who I don't?" We are both standing up at this point; her voice is slightly firm, but curious.

"Yes you are, but you can't like me back, you're so perfect and I'm just so-"

In one swift motion all I can feel are soft lips against my own for a few moments, wishing that it would last longer. The kiss was short, but I will always remember it.

As Annie pulls away, she says something that shocks me, but makes my heart beat ten times faster.

"I like you Finnick, I really do. But I never said anything sooner, but I wish I had."

We stare at each other with so many different emotions. Joy, happiness, lust and above all, love.

I pull her towards me and ask her something I've wanted to ask her since day one.

"Annie Cresta, will you do me the honor of going on a date with me?"

She giggles"Yes I would be honored, Finnick Odair."

I pull her even closer as I connect our lips once again, and when we part, she says something that makes me the happiest man on earth.

"I love you Finnick."

I smile the brightest I've ever had.

"I love you even more Annie."

**So ya this is the bonus chapter. Kinda short, but I hope you all like it. I bet you guys weren't expecting dark past of Annie and Finnick. But like they always say, expect the unexpected!**

**So thanks for reading, and I'll try to update as soon as I can, and please review your thoughts, truths and dares.**

**Remember to love life guys! Adios!**

**-shyscarletteletter **


	5. Chapter 4: This dare changes everything

**I'm Alive! Sorry for not updating in almost 2 weeks. I have excuses, but whatever, I don't think their valid, Lol. community/Hunger-Games-High-School/115810/ OMG my first community! Thank you so much "Annabeth-TheTributeThatLived" I feel so special, I literally cried when I found out!**

**So yea I hope this makes up for it. It's almost 2,800 words! **

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: ' . . BUT I WISH I DID!**

**Peeta's POV: (Trying to shake it up a bit :)**

Since Haymitch and Effie stayed back at the house, the walk was quick. On the way to the restaurant, (It's a few blocks away in car and since there are twelve of us, 6 went in my car and 6 went in Finns) Katniss seemed edgy. Maybe I'm just seeing things. But I'm certain that I'm a nervous wreck. Finn wants to talk about me and Katniss, and he doesn't want to wait. Thank God he is driving the other car. If you get me talking me about Katniss, all I can think about is her silky, chocolate brown hair in its classic braid. Her beautiful grey irises always shining with beauty. Her olive skin highlights her sweet features. She is so sweet, strong and determined.

Damn it! Why can't Finnick mind his own business?

I am way to in love. But I'm cool with it ;)

As we enter the doors to Pizza Hut, we approach the podium where our waitress is standing. He's got blond hair and hazel eyes that are trailing up and down Katniss.

I hate him already.

"Hello, my name is Gloss. I will be your waitress for today, please follow me to your seats." He adds a wink and a smile directed towards Katniss.

"_If that bastard tries any-"_

"_Whoa, calm down Mellark!"_

Finn, being my best friend, sensed my discomfort. "Dude it's okay, Kat likes you, not some creep who she just met not even 2 minutes ago." He says, for once his joking attitude has faded.

"_Nice try Finn, Kat doesn't like me. Why would she?"_

And why would she? She can clearly have someone better than me. The thought just makes me feel depressed.

"Peeta. Peeta. PEETA!"

"What?!" I exclaim

"Peeta you okay? You were looking down sadly and didn't hear me talking to you…"

As I look next to me, I notice that it was Annie sitting and talking beside me. Since when are we sitting? She's staring at me with a worried expression, her emerald colored eyes staring at mine. This girl is one of my best friends, I can trust her…

Right?

As I look around, I notice that no one is focusing on us except Finn, who is acting like a nosy cow. Thresh and Gale are chatting, Clove, Katniss and Jo are talking and Kat looks a little troubled. I'll ask her if she's okay later. Marvel and Glimmer are nowhere to be found (I'm not going to use my imagination to guess where they are.) Cato is ordering for everyone, Finch is staring at Thresh-

Wait, What?

"_No. fricken. Way."_

Foxface got a crush. Guess who has an awesome dare help her? I smirk at the thought. I'm not one for scheming but I am one for helping.

Sort of.

"Peeta?"

I fix my attention back to Annie, who still wears a worried expression. In that moment I know I can trust her with this. But were in a restaurant….

"I'll tell you later."

She doesn't seem too content but nods her head anyways. She opens her mouth to speak.

"We were ordering our drinks but you spaced out, so I ordered for you. Ice tea right?"

I smile and nod, happy that she knows my favorite drink.

Considering Finn is sitting beside me, he takes this time to talk about what I really don't feel talking about in public.

My love life.

"So Peets, when you gonna ask her?'' he chimes.

I look around and notice that Annie is talking to Foxface, saying something that makes her blush.

At least one of us isn't afraid to talk about our crushes.

I decide playing dumb is my best armor right now. "Ask who Finn?"

He playfully rolls his eyes "Kitty Kat. When you gonna ask her on a date?" He takes a sip of his coke which had just arrived. I turn my head and notice that Gloss is flirting with not only Kat, but with Annie as well! He catches my eye as I watch him.

I glare at him as he smirks wickedly.

Seeing that this is more important than my love life, I change the subject. "Look Finn, I don't trust this lip ''Gloss'' guy."

He stares at me and cracks up. "Of course you don't he's flirting with Kat." He drinks his beverage.

"And Annie!"

Finn looks at me like I've gone insane, nearly choking on his coke.

"Look Peets, its one thing to joke about this "Gloss" guy flirting with Kat, but don't you drag Annie-"

"But I'm not kidding! He caught my eye and smiled evilly, I've seen this look before, and you know it!" The words escape my mouth before I can stop them.

Finn stays quiet for a moment and looks at me with pity; I probably should have said that more quietly, considering that the entire table is looking at us now.

Not everyone knows about me and what happened at home before I moved here except Finn and Annie. Even Finn doesn't joke about this. The wicked smile Gloss gave me is the same one my mom gave me when-

I shake my head and focus on the matter at hand.

Everyone is staring at us, it's awfully quiet, and for once, I don't know what to say. Thank God Finnick does.

"Ya, because my little sister always gives it to you all the time!" He says with a laugh hoping to cover it up. Everyone (Except Annie who knows the truth) goes back to what they're doing**, **forgetting about the whole thing. I turn back to Finn.

"Thanks for the cover up, I had nothing." I say

"No problem, but I'll make this quick, Gloss is not flirting with Annie, maybe with Kat but she likes you, so just forget about it." He says as the pizza arrives.

I'm still not buying it but I nod and answer hesitantly "Alright"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After we finish eating the pizza, everyone chips in to pay for the check. Right now were waiting for Annie to come back from the washroom, who has taking a little longer than expected. I was in a chat with Kat and she was asking if I was alright. As I was about to answer, saying that I was fine, I heard a scream.

It was Annie's.

Everyone started panicking, but me; Finn and Gale were the first to react. We dash towards the sound which came from the hall leading down to washrooms and saw something I hoped to avoid.

Gloss.

"Annie!" I yelled out

"You bastard!" Finnick yelled as he started beating the crap out of Gloss along with Gale, who I'm not sure why he came along, but grateful that he did.

Holding a crying Annie in my arms, I lead her outside where everyone was standing with shocked and teared up faces. The girls comfort Annie as some of the other guys start to make their way over to where Finn and Gale are. From where I'm standing, you can see half the guys trying to rip apart Gloss and half the guys trying to get Gale and Finn off.

Me? Well I just hold Annie in my arms. She's my like my baby sister, I'm not leaving her. Not alone.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After a while later, the people of Pizza caught up and fired the Glossy jerk. Turns out the idiots name is Gloss James, and that he has been doing this for a while. Morons that didn't do anything.

After all the commotion has died down, everyone piles in our cars. Katniss, Clove, Jo, Gale, Cato and me go in my car and Annie, Marvel, Glimmer, Foxface and Thresh go in Finn's car.

No one says a word the entire way back.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Katniss POV: (and were back to the original POV :)

After the incident at Pizza Hut, no one wanted to do anything in fear of saying something wrong. Right now were at the house, sitting in a circle for the game, but not playing.

Surprisingly, it's Annie who breaks the silence.

"Okay look guys, I want to forget what happened, so can we please play the game to help me forget?"

Everyone seems to relax slightly and Annie shares a small smile. Finnick is the next to speak.

"Okay whose spin was it?"

"Mine!" exclaims Marvel.

The bottle spins and spins until it lands on…..

Clove.

"So what will it be, Clover?"

Clove looks annoyed at her nickname, but answers the question.

"Truth."

"Oh is little Clove scared?'' He teases.

"NO! It's just that no one has picked truth besides you, so let's see what you got."

"Okay. If Cato gained an extra 100 pounds, would you still love him?"

Everyone laughs at Cloves red face as she answers. Cato is paying extra close attention to her response.

"Of course I would!"  
Cato smiles happily, but Clove isn't finished yet.

"Just a little less"

Everyone roars with laughter as Cato questions his girlfriend.

"Really?" he asks, a little disappointed.

"To be honest yes, but I would deal with it because I would still love you."

"Okay."

They smile at each other. Maybe me and Peeta can be that way someday…

"_Stop it!"_

"Okay your turn to spin Clove." I say so I can focus on something else besides my fantasy world.

Clove spins the bottle and it eventually lands on….

Johanna.

"Truth or dare?" She asks mischievously.

"Dare, I'm no pussy."

"Alright touch your nose with your tongue. You have 30 seconds" Clove says.

Everyone looks confused, including Jo. But not wanting to do anything worse she goes along with it.

"Okay…."

As she tries it over and over, but 30 seconds past and she couldn't do it.

"Okay I couldn't do it? Now what?" Jo questions

"You have to do it to another player. And in this case, go lick Gale's nose."

Everyone laughs again and finally see's why Clove picked this dare to make Jo do. If you look close enough, you can see Gale blushing.

Jo reluctantly gets up and licks Gale's nose, making him blush even harder.

We all laugh again and Jo spins the bottle which lands on….

Cato.

"Truth or-"

"Dare."

Cato has no Idea what he is getting himself into.

"I dare you to take an item of food from the refrigerator and kiss it passionately for 60 seconds."

Cato's face gets redder than the color red as he goes to the fridge and gets out Jo's milk carton. He starts kissing it with so much passion that I wouldn't be surprised if he dumped Clove for the carton.

60 seconds pass and we all laugh for the hundredth time today as Clove presses the END record button. Cato noticed this and his eyes widened.

"Please don't tell me that you recorded that?"

"Sorry babe."

This just encourages the laughter.

After everyone has relaxed and back to normal breathing, Cato spins the bottle and it lands on…

Marvel. Again.

"Oh c'mon" He exclaims

Cato just smiles "Truth or dare?"

"I did truth last time so let's go with dare."

"Alright I dare you to eat dog food." Cato says with a smirk.

Everyone laughs as Jo gets dog food from her cabinet. She has dog food for whenever her cousins bring their dog over. She opens the food, puts a spoon in it and hands it over to Marvel as we all begin to chant.

" .Marvel."

He glares at Cato and takes a bite out of the dog food. He throws up not even a minute later.

After the mess is cleaned up, Marvel spins the bottle and it lands on…

Annie.

"Truth or dare" Marvel ask

"Um... Truth" She answers, guess she's a little nervous from the tone in her voice.

"Have you ever had sex with anyone?"

Annie looks so embarrassed, but not annoyed. "Um…No."

Before anyone can say anything, she spins the bottle and it lands on…

Glimmer.

Before Annie can question Glimmer, we here a horn honk outside which means Haymitch is here.

Annie then looks at Glimmer with a mischievous glint in her eyes, something none of us has seen before.

"As I was saying, Truth or dare?" Annie asks in a snake like voice. Who the hell is this Annie?!

Glimmer doesn't seem to notice or care. "Dare"

"I dare you to hug the next person that walks into the room and refuse to let go for 5 minutes."

At first everyone is silent, but when Haymitch walks in the room with a dirty shirt dripping in alcohol, pants shaggy and hair messed up, it was like someone sprayed laughing gas all over Jo's living room. Glimmer looked disgusted, but got on her feet and hugged Haymitch

"Hey what are you doing!" He yells at her "Get off"

Glimmer wanted to get off, you could tell, but she stuck to her dare and held on tight as Haymitch tried to shake her off using curse words and moving nonstop.

It continued this way for the extra 5 minutes, and afterwards, Glimmer smelled like a barn. Everyone laughed at her appearance, and Glimmer eventually joined the laughter. Glimmer spinned the bottle which landed on….

Finnick.

"Truth or dare"

"Let's go with truth."

"Alright, how long have you been crushing on Annie?"

Most of the guys groan at her truth.

"That's a lame truth Glimmer." Cato says

"What? I'm curious is all."

As I look at the group, I noticed Peeta, Annie and Finnick stiffen. I know that these three are extremely close to each other, but I didn't know they kept secrets from the rest of us…..

It's probably nothing.

"Well, Um 4 years, 7 months and 13 days…"

Very specific.

"Aww, Finny, that's so precise." Annie says while giving a blushing Finnick a kiss on the cheek.

Most of the guys roll their eyes or smirk, while the girls just gush over Finn and Annie.

Finnick spins the bottle and it lands on…

Foxface.

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare, I aint no pussy"

'I dare you too sing your favorite song so we can post it on YouTube, we'll check how much views it has after an hour."

The look on Foxface's face is priceless. If there is one thing we know she hates its singing. She thinks she has a terrible voice even though it's amazing. So we made her sing "rolling in the deep" by Adele. After what she claims are the "most embarrassing moments of her life" we post it on YouTube. We sit back in our circle as she spins the bottle and it lands on…

Me.

"Truth or dare" She asks her amber eyes full mischief.

I honestly don't want to pick dare because I know that Foxface is always doing something to embarrass someone. But I will be just embarrassing myself if I don't do choose dare.

Besides, what do I have to lose?

"Dare"

Her grin seems to get bigger.

"I dare you and Peeta to go in the closet, naked except your underwear and bra, for 15 minutes."

Everyone laughs, except Peeta who looks just as embarrassed and shocked as me. In that moment I realize what I have to lose….

Peeta.

**Hey Guys what up! I just wanted to give thanks to "Faultinourdivergentgames" previously known as "The other Katniss Everdeen" For Katniss' dare at the end. Sorry about the cliffy… I'll try to update as soon as I can.**

**Sorry about the disturbance in the restaurant, damn I just realized how dark I'm making this, Annie's past, Finnick's past, Annie getting harassed by Gloss, and now Peeta's past. I know what most of you are thinking concerning his past (Or some of you may have not noticed.) But I added a twist to it. Why you think I changed the rating?**

**I promise there will be no more darkness in this story…**

**Or will it?**

**Sorry I just had to ;)**

**Anyways Please continue to review, I literally cry of joy every time I see a new follow, review or favorite, so thank you all for your encouragement. Please continue, it motivates me to write.**

**I'll see you guys next time!**

**With lots of love,**

**-shyscarletteletter **


	6. Chapter 5: I think you are beautiful

**I'm back! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! I know I haven't updated in I don't know how long, but I'm back. Honestly guys I don't know how often I'm going to update, but you will not go more than one month without a new chapter. Sorry guys, but school is being getting more annoying than spamming.**

**Oh, and Annabeth-TheTributeThatLived, I believe you asked a question about last chapter? About what Gloss Did to Annie? Well just try to picture him trying to seduce her. You'd be surprised how much people try to do this in public.**

**Oh and Guys, I really like when Peeta acts like a big brother to Annie (I've think you have all noticed, lol) so ya there will probably more of that in this story. If anyone is uncomfortable with that (or don't like it), please tell me.**

**BTW, there is a flashback scene in this, so when you see about a paragraph in italics, it's Peeta's Flashback.**

**Now after that, to the story! See you at the bottom :)**

**Disclaimer: Check the previous chapters, and then you'll know. **

**Katniss POV: (Who didn't see that coming?:-)**

My first thought is screw you Finch. How the hell am I supposed to control myself in a closet alone with him?!

Everyone found this extremely amusing, of course except Peeta, his face is unreadable. But I bet he feels just as embarrassed as me.

Annie who is sitting beside me contains her giggles for a moment as she leans over and whispers in my ear. "Don't worry Kat, you going in a closet with him will show him how much you like him."

And that's supposed to be comforting?! How?!

She must have seen the look on my face because she stops laughing and says "Don't worry, I'll handle it." She gets up

"Okay, as funny as this is, there are a few rules, nothing big, just a few standers." Some of us groan and some of us are intrigued.

Well except Finch.

"NU-AH! My dare, my rules!" she disagrees

Gale quickly comes to Annie's defense "Look Foxy, just go along with it or leave, I just want to play the damn game!"

"But that's not fair!''

Quickly everyone is up and arguing except me and Peeta, who just sits there with a scared and worried expression.

Suddenly our eyes meet, and I see those colbat blue eyes that I love. Before I get lost in them, I break the gaze and I lip the words _"Are you okay?"_

He must have understood the message because he just nods slowly and looks away.

Annie's voice brings me back.

'Okay after a lot, a lot, A lot of yelling" She shoots daggers at Clove and Gale, who were probably the loudest ones " A lot of whining'' she shoots a look at Finch, who seems a little annoyed, but keeping her mouth shut unlike before. "And a lot of flirting" She looks at Finnick, who winks at her. "We have decided on the rules."

She continues "First, we will not eavesdrop, reasons stays between all of us, except Peeta and Katniss."

Wait, Why! Well whatever, if they're not eavesdropping, that's enough for me.

"Second rule; Peeta will already be, um, _undressed, _and in the closet, so we will just throw Katniss in with just a robe that we will make sure she takes off before she goes in.''

"Last rule is, none of us will be in the room until the minutes are up."

Then what the hell is the point of this dare! Just to embarrass Me?! Well that's kinda the point of truth or dare, I guess. I'll just keep my mouth shut.

"Okay," Annie says, with a smirk "Let's do this dare"

These are going to be the longest 15 minutes of my life.

###########

I am shaking by the time everyone is out of the room.

Peeta is already in the closet and once the 15 minutes are up Finnick is going to throw us blankets so we won't have to walk out naked. Thank God.

Right now I'm standing in front of the closet with Annie's arms around me "Good luck" she whispers and then pushes me in the closet, because she knows I won't get inside myself.

Well I'm here.

When I'm in I look straight into Peeta's eyes "Let's not make this awkward" He smiles shyly and nods slightly.

I drop the robe.

###########

Peeta's POV:

I try my best to keep my eyes focused on Katniss, but it's a lot harder than you think. I know that we are just friends and that's all we will ever be.

Finch is so going to pay for this.

We are quite for a few moments until Katniss suddenly looks down at my neck and gasps.

Shit.

She noticed a long red slash across my neck, her eyes trail more down and she notices bruises, cuts and wounds from long ago. She gasps as her fingers trail an injury behind my ear.

"Who did this?'' She says in a quiet voice.

"I tripped and… fell."

"Don't give me that bull" She says narrowing her eyes "You, Finnick and Annie never tell the rest of us anything, please don't hide anything from me Peeta. I thought we were friends…." She trails off, sadness suddenly evident in her voice.

"Never think we aren't friends Katniss" _Friends, only friends _"I just, well… I… please don't tell anyone okay Katniss." I say in a silent pleading voice.

She stares at me with her silver eyes that outshine the moon and stars. The silver eyes that I am deeply in love with "of course I wouldn't"

I take a deep sigh, I knew this day would come; I just wasn't prepared for it. "Well it started a few years back, before I moved here."

_It was a cold winter evening as I looked outside my window while the snowflakes slowly fall down from the sky, creating a blanket of snow on the ground. In these moments I like to imagine what me and my father would be doing if he were still alive. My father had died about 5 months ago due to cancer. Now it's just me and my mother who live here. I turn away from my bed and look at my 15 year old self in the mirror, and I notice silent tears treading down my cheeks and making their way onto the floor. As I try to clean my eyes, I hear my door crack slightly._

_It's my mother._

_I rapidly wipe my tears as she enters the room, a rolling pin behind her back._

_I immediately know it's not for cooking._

"_Hello son" she says in a snakelike voice "How are you doing?"_

_I stay quiet and avoid her eye contact. I suddenly feel myself being pushed off my bed onto the ground as my mother speaks._

"_I asked you a question! Are you seriously still mourning you father!?"_

_I attempt to get off the floor just as my mother knocks me down again with the rolling pin, hitting me behind the ear. That's going to leave a mark. As I try to hold in my scream, she hits me a third time._

"_Answer me!"_

_My voice is barely above a whisper when I answer. "Yes"_

_I receive another blow for my answer._

"_Why!? Why are you mourning him?!" She screeches_

_I don't know why I said it, but I just couldn't hold it in anymore_

"_Because I actually loved father!"_

_She hits me so hard on the neck I can see the scar bleeding a starting to bruise._

"_How dare you, you little piece of worthless trash! Your father's death was the best thing that could happen! Now he can't protect you from this!" She yells as she kicks me in the stomach_

_I let out a scream so unlike my own, but it can't be anyone else's._

_Because no else is here._

"_No one will ever love you! Your own mother doesn't, how will anyone else?!"_

_And that's the last thing I hear before I black out._

By the time I am done telling my story, Katniss is crying on my shoulder with my arms wrapped around her, but she is so upset, I can't even enjoy the moment.

"I'm sorry Peeta…" she sobs "I don't even know why I'm crying when you're the one who went through that."

I wipe her tears with my thumb and I look into her stormy gray eyes filled with unshed tears "don't be."

She looks straight into my eyes "I hope that you know what your mother said about you isn't true."

"That was the only thing she was right about"

She looks at me like I've lost it "Peeta she was wrong, and so are you."

"But if my own mother doesn't love me, how could anyone else?"

She tilts her head "I think the real question is how could anyone _not?"_

When I don't answer, she proceeds "Peeta you are amazing, you're gentle, sweet and talented. Annie and Finnick love you like a brother, any girl would be lucky to have you."

I have to smile at that. "Thanks. The same goes for you."

She laughs.

I furrow my eyebrows "What so funny? I'm being honest."

"No one would like me like that Peeta. Why would anyone like me, I'm not nearly as beautiful as the other girls. No one thinks I'm beautiful."

I look into her eyes "I do. I think you're beautiful."

And that's when I connect my lips with her own.

**Hey guys! Sorry about the cliffy… and the short chapter. It's almost ten thirty so I had to rush this. At least you all got to know Peeta's past in this chapter, and the kiss, so at least something happened.**

**I'll try to update, but please understand that school is getting harder, I have lots to do. Thank you to everyone who has sticked with me and please continue to review, follow and favorite, they inspire me to write.**

**See you all soon and lots of love!**

**BTW who saw Mockingjay Part 1 trailer? I screamed! I'm such a fan girl!**

**Anywho, see ya'll soon Hopefully!**

**-Shyscarletteletter**


	7. Chapter 6: Is that a yes?

**Hey Guys! So sorry for not updating in a while, but life has gotten in the way and I had a bit of a writer's block, but I broke through it!**

**To make up for not updating in a while, here is a huge chapter. It's the longest thing I've ever written, its 4,052 words, not including this author note and the one at the bottom! Enjoy it, because it took so long to do this. **

**Thanks to all my faithful readers and all the support from each and every one of you! You guys are the reason I write!**

**Please read the bottom authors note for some important news**

**Please review and continue all you support, its greatly appreciated. **

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: No, just No. (Sadly):**

Peeta's POV (It just felt right to do his point of view right now)

Once I connect our lips, I know there is no going back. At first I'm afraid that this was a mistake, that I lost any chance I had with Katniss, that I screwed up our friendship.

That is until she starts to return the gesture.

This is all I ever dreamed of. Just me and her. Maybe not in a closet, being dared to come in here against our will , chances being that anyone can walk in on us any moment. But same difference right?

It doesn't matter though. Because I'm finally with Katniss Everdeen.

After about two minutes of us making out, we are both left gasping for air, but I wouldn't have it any other way. I don't know about Katniss though… I just hope I didn't scare her off or anything. That would suck.

After an eternal debate with myself, I decide to attempt a conversation with her. "Katniss?" I ask timidly

"Yes Peeta?" She responds, with a lace of worry evident in her voice.

I did scare her, didn't I?

"Katniss, there's something I need to tell you…"

"Yes?"

I take a deep breath; there's no backing down now.

"Katniss, I've always wanted to tell you, to tell you that I have always…"

"Peeta just tell me, you're killing me" Katniss jokes, but you can tell that there is some truth in that sentence.

"That I have always liked you." I spit out, and look straight into her eyes. "No, that I have always loved you. And I still do. That I always love the way you smile, I love how your eyes are the most beautiful shade of grey, that you always put others before yourself. You may think that you aren't special, but you are Katniss. Your one of a kind and one of the best people I know. I love everything about you. Your personality, your appearance, your hair, your selflessness. Your laugh and your kindness. Everything. I love you" There, it's said. And I can't take it back. I also mentally prepare for rejection.

But she wouldn't reject me after that. Would she?

I look straight at her face and into her eyes once more, and register a few emotions in her grey irises. I see confusion, shyness, flattery and… is that joy? It's joy!

"Peeta" She begins "As friends you should know that I'm not as gifted with words as you are, I like my actions to speak for themselves."

There's that word again. _Friends. _

Before I can question where she is going with this, I feel her place her lips on mine for a brief, but sweet kiss.

"But I will use my words to tell you that I like you too." She says as she slips her hand to grasp mine. Being in a closet naked in front of each other suddenly didn't matter anymore.

"In that case…" I trail off but regain my posture "Would you like to go on a date with me?'' I finish sheepishly

Katniss blushes and smiles widely "I would-"

"TIMES UP LOVEBIRDS!" Johanna yells as she opens the door a crack and tosses us our clothes back.

"SEROUSLY JOHANNA?! YOU HAVE TERRIBLE TIMING!" Katniss yells back at Jo.

Yep, you can always depend on Johanna Mason to destroy a moment.

###########

Katniss POV (Enjoy ;)

After me and Peeta changed back into our clothes, I couldn't answer his question because Jo just _had_ to walk in at that moment and _just had_ to drag me out of the closet. I'm still trying to believe that everything that had happened in that closet had been real, he _had_ actually told me his past, _had_ actually kissed me, and _had_ actually asked _me on a date._

And then Johanna just _had_ to bust through the door!

As she dragged me back into the "playing" circle she asked me what happened in the closet. "Well I would love to tell you… actually I wouldn't, so I won't" I tell her, I don't know why I'm angry with her, it isn't her fault that she came in at the wrong time, but I need someone to blame, and she's the easiest choice.

"Ha-ha, that was so funny, I forgot to laugh" She says with an eye roll "C'mon brainless, please tell me, I'll… I'll be your best friend" She says with big puppy eyes.

Johanna begging? That's new "Wow, the great Mason, begging? This is a special moment for you. I'm glad I was a part of it." I say with a smirk

"Fine, but don't be surprised if you get a dare from me that will make your veins turn into ice" She threatens playfully with her traditional smirk

Well this is truth or dare, after all.

#####

After a few moments, all of us are sitting back into our circle, but weirdly enough, no one is questioning me or Peeta what happened in that closet. Suspicious. Oh well, I don't really feel like telling the entire group that I just got asked out on a date in a _closet of all places_ (Not like it matters) but it's something private, not something I feel like sharing.

Which reminds me, I haven't told Peeta my answer yet. I just hope he doesn't think I'm rejecting him.

I dart my eyes towards Peeta and see him playing with the sleeve of his shirt. He looks up and sees me staring at him, and I wink, hoping he'll take the hint. Frankly he does, considering that the blood is rushing to his cheeks. It's actually pretty adorable.

I turn my head to see that no one noticed our little "exchange".

Except for Foxface.

I silently beg her to stay quiet about this, and she must pick up the signal because she gets that mischievous glint in her amber eyes and shrugs. She then smirks at me. And the glint is back.

Why did Johanna even invite her?!

Once everyone has stopped talking, Finnick gets up and opens that big mouth of his.

"Okay, so whose turn is it? Peeta or-"

"WHO ARE YOU AND WHY ARE YOU IN MY HOUSE?!" We hear Johanna scream

That's when we all notice a young woman come into the living room. She was really something. Her chestnut colored hair was tied into a ponytail and her eyes were a soft blue. Her skin was a light tanned and she was wearing a pair of jeans with a white collared t-shirt…..

"Effie?''

"Why, hello Annie and everyone." She responded

Is this really Effie? But she's beautiful!

"Effie…" Marvel starts "I don't mean to sound rude, but what happened to your clothes?"

"And wig?" Asks Gale

"And Make-up?" asks Annie

"And Contacts?" Asks Clove

"And ugliness?" Finishes Cato, as we shoot daggers at him.

But Effie seems to look pass this "Some thief's broke into my home and stole my things." She sighs "Maybe I should just go buy more…."

Why would anyone steal… _that?!_

"NO!" Screams Haymitch, making us all jump. All he has been doing is sitting there with his mouth wide open and bottle in hand.

Effie and everyone immediately give him a weird look.

"I mean…" He says "That can wait… you should just relax and join the game."

"Well okay! If you insist" She says in her-once again- cheery tone. Still old Effie on the inside.

"Ok then…" Clove trails off

"That was odd…." Murmurs Gale

"As I was saying" Finnick continues "whose turn was it?"

"Mine!" I say anxiously. Sorry Peeta, but I'm really craving for a dare.

Before anyone can protest, I spin the bottle and it lands on…

Gale.

I instantly smirk.

"Truth or dare, Gale?"

Gale has been my friends for years; he knows how my decisions (Especially in truth or dare) can be to the extreme.

"Truth" _Aww he's no fun, but whatever_

Since I wasn't really expecting him to pick truth, I'll go easy on him this time.

"Okay, if you could make out with any celebrity, who would it be?"

"Umm, Megan Fox"

"Well duh" Cato agrees, while giving gale a high five

"Of course after you, my clover" He says quickly after Clove shoots a glare at him

"Don't call me that."

"Anyways… spin the bottle Gale" Glimmer says

"Can you guys keep quiet? I'm trying to sleep!" Haymitch grumbles from his chair.

As we ignore his request, Gale spins the bottle and it lands on….

Cato

"Not again!"

But Gale just asks "Truth or dare?"

Cato, probably not wanting to look like a wimp, accepts dare

"I dare you to go outside and scream "I have lost my voice, please help me find it!"

Cato gets up, grumbling something about "Revenge" as he steps out the door and starts yelling like a maniac. One lady even asked him if he was okay, one elderly lady whacked him with her purse, and a man told him to speak into a recorder and press play.

After about 10 minutes of humiliation, Clove quits recording just as Cato see's.

"Not again!" he repeats

"Sorry sweetheart" Clove taunts

We all head inside, except for Effie who stayed and tried to wake up Haymitch, sit in our spots as Cato spins the bottle and it lands on…

Clove.

"YES!" He cheers as the rest of us laugh "Time to get back at you for all those videos!"

"But I haven't picke-"

"Oh right," he thinks "Truth or dare?"

Clove pretends to think about this for a moment "Truth"

"Okay, I dare you t- wait did you say truth" He says wide eyed as we laugh.

"Yep"

_Well that backfired on him_

"Okay fine. What is your most embarrassing memory?" He questions

"DARE!" Clove screams

"Okay, I dare you to answer that question" He retorts

"Alright fine," She grumbles "Here it goes…"

"It was April fool's day last year and it came on a weekend. Each year my brother and I- not anymore- pulled pranks on each other. Well this year he vowed major vengeance on me when I pantsed him in front of a girl," We all chuckle at the thought of Clove pantsing her brother.

"So what he decides to do is get me when I least expect it and duct tape the sweatpants I'm wearing to my shirt. Then he rips my shirt off and pushes me outside so I'm standing there on a busy street with my white thong and my white lace bra showing on the street. I ended up having to climb through a window to get back in because he locked all the doors." She finishes with a grumble of words that should not be repeated. We all just laugh and try to steady our breathing, until Glimmer asks a question,

"Wait why were you wearing a thong and lace bra? That seems unlike you…"

"Well Cato had gone home an hour earlier after-"

"CLOVE SHUT UP AND SPIN THE BOTTLE!" Peeta ends up yelling, all panicked, which just encourages our laughter.

"Alright" we hear Haymitch's voice "Little miss sunshine here keeps trying to wake me up and since you all won't shut up and let me sleep, I'm joining your game."  
We all grumble an okay as Clove spins the bottle, it landing on…

Finnick.

"Yah Ya!" Finnick cheers and fist pumps the air

"Truth or dare?"

"Let's go with truth this time" He says, surprisingly, no one teases him about it

"Okay fine, have you ever taken a leak in the pool? And when?" She asks with a half bored look on her face.

"Yes I have when I was 14" He says quickly, and before anyone can comment, he spins the bottle and it lands on…

Peeta.

"Peeta, my man" Finnick says with a smirk

"Finnick, my weird-yet-tolerable friend" He says, making everyone chuckle.

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare, I guess" What is he doing! He's taking a dare from Finnick!

_Maybe he'll go easy on him because their practically best friends_

"Okay, it's your lucky day! Since you did a pretty tough dare" he states as he looks at Foxface, who smirks in return "I- the sexy Finnick-will go easy on you!" he finishes

"I dare you to put a picture of yourself on "Hot or not''and we'll check it tomorrow"

"Okay" Peeta says, visibly relieved. He quickly takes a selfie, posts it and spins the bottle, which lands on…

Foxface.

_Yes! Stick it to her good Peeta!_

I know if it hadn't been for that dare, I wouldn't be any closer to Peeta. But what goes on between us is none of her business.

It's like Peeta gets my message because he has a mischievous look in his eyes, something we have never seen before in him.

"Truth or dare" he says with a smirk

Foxface visibly pales for a split second, but relaxes and gets a challenging look in her eyes

"Dare" she says confidently

But this only makes Peeta's smirk grow.

"I dare you to slow dance with a player-of our choice- blindfolded, and try to guess who they are, you get 3 shots'' _What is he planning? _

"Okay…" she says, probably wondering why she was so panicked in the first place

As her and glimmer go to find a blindfold or thick cloth, Peeta gets up and whispers something in Thresh's ear

_What is he… wait does Foxface like… she must! How does he know though?_

Thresh visibly blushes but he nods and cracks a small smile as Peeta nudges him

_Well that confirms half the theory_

Glimmer and foxface-who is blindfolded- come back a few seconds later. Glimmer tries to guide Finch as easy as she can, but Foxface ends up hitting her forehead on the wall, making the rest of us laugh.

"Oh shut up" she says, but it has little to no effect on us

"Okay, cue the music!" I say, I just couldn't help but enjoy a bit of her pain, okay that sounded mean, but she locked me in a closet naked with my crush!

I can practically see her shoot a glare at me, even though her eyes are covered.

A cheesy romantic tune starts playing, and Thresh goes up to foxface and places his arms on her waist and her arms around his neck. Foxface starts to blush but starts guessing

"Um is it Cato?" she says and we all laugh at Thresh's uncomfortable face

"Nope" Annie answers with a smile tugging at her lips

"Please tell me it isn't Peeta" _What is that supposed to mean?_

Peeta voices my thoughts and in response, he puts his hand on his chest and says in a fake offended voice;

"What is that supposed to mean?" He questions as we all laugh

"One more shot" Marvel states

Foxface starts to feel around when her hands land on Thresh's arms

"I feel muscles," She states, making us laugh "Is it Finnick?"

"How would you know that?" Annie says, but no one answers because the round of laughs across the room

"Sweetheart, you need to get some better senses" Haymitch grumbles, and takes a swing from his bottle.

"Times up Finch" Peeta says with a smirk, as he gets up and walks to the door. _Wait, why is he standing by the door?_

Finnick repeats what I questioned in my head, "Peets, why you standing and opening the door?"

Peeta only smiles "Finnick, untie her blindfold and you'll see why"

Finnick goes over to Finch and helps her get off the piece of cloth around her eyes.

The look on her face is priceless.

When she sees the person she was slow dancing with was Thresh, her mouth opens in shock, but quickly covers it with her hand. Her face then drains all color for a moment, and then it turns red from embarrassment, then even redder from anger.

"PEETA!" She yells as Peeta swings the door open and runs outside away from an angry and chasing Foxface. The last thing we hear before the door shuts is Peeta's laughter.

After about five minutes of us clutching our sides from the pain of laughter, Peeta and Finch aren't back yet, so Johanna gets up from her spot

"Okay since those two lunatics aren't back someone else should spin the bottle"

"ME!" I yell before anyone else can. What? I should at least get this turn since they made me go in the closet with Peeta butt naked!

Before anyone can protest, I spin the bottle and it lands on…

Haymitch.

_Oops. Forgot he was playing_ Even though I don't have anything for him yet, I ask him the infamous question

"Truth or dare?"

Haymitch narrows his eyes "None"

"Oh come on, Haymitch bring some joy into your old, unfun, worn out-"

Haymitch shoots a glare at Clove, who was talking. "Life." she quickly finishes.

"Alright fine. Um dare, whatever." He says in rough voice

I don't have anything planned for him, so I look around the room and notice that Effie wasn't in here. _She must be in the washroom or something_

I immediately know what his dare is going to be.

"I dare you to write a romantic poem for Effie" I say with a smirk

Everyone explodes with laughter.

"WHAT?!" he explodes, making us laugh harder "No way I'm doing that!"

"Oh c'mon," Cato exclaims "We saw how your eyes widened when she walked in the room after her things were robbed. They were the size of dinner plates!"

"Ya Haymitch," Johanna agrees "Don't say NO! to the dare" She says, cracking at her own joke.

We all nod in agreement.

"Alright Fine" He repeats, and then he looks at me "You're going to pay for that, sweetheart"

I roll my eyes

"You have five minutes Haymitch" I taunt as he leaves the room to write the poem, leaving the rest of us in a huge fit of laughter

##########

About two minutes after Haymitch leaves, Peeta and Finch come through the door out of breath and Peeta with a red mark on his arm.

I wince.

I know that the mark isn't permanent and it doesn't look painful, but Peeta has already gotten beaten-well did- at home before he moved here.

_But Finch doesn't know about that, no one but me, Annie, and Finnick know about. _This stops me from pouncing on her

"Well, what happened to you two?" Johanna asks with a smirk

"Well after this idiot ran out the door," Finch says as we laugh, including Peeta. "We ran about 5 minutes until I caught up to him, punched him in the arm, and then he kind of dazed out after that…" She says with a confused look in her eyes.

Everyone then looks at Peeta, who visibly tenses.

_Oh no _He must have had a flashback. Annie and Finnick look at him with a panicked expression and he looks back at them

''Dazed out?'' Johanna questions, tilting her head to the side

Peeta chuckles nervously "Um well…"

"Hey guys! What did I miss?'' Effie says, coming in the door, still without makeup or her usual attire.

"Oh hey Effie" Everyone says, forgetting about Peeta, who visibly relaxes and releases a relieved sigh.

"Well, Katniss dared Haymitch to do something" Gale fills her in

"Really? What did you dare him to do?" She asks, looking at me

"Well-"

"Effie?'' Haymitch walks in with a piece of paper in his hands

"Oh Haymitch! The kids were just telling me that Katniss dared you to do something, what do you have to do"

Haymitch looks at me, and I give him a look that says _You can't tell her _he sighs, indicating me that he understood.

"That doesn't matter. But I have something to tell you," He says as he falls to his knees and begins to recite his poem

_Effie you sweetheart _

_You loveable woman_

_Who annoys me half to death,_

Wow Haymitch, that's your idea of romantic?

_Who I try hard way too hard to shun_

_But you are quite a sight_

_And it takes all my might_

_To not tell you how beautiful you look _

_And my heart you took_

_With your beauty_

Eh, Good enough.

Effie looks way too shocked to say anything until she leans down and gives Haymitch a peck on the cheek, and this time he is conscious.

"Oh Haymitch" She takes his hand and starts to talk and lead him towards the door, and starts to talk at top human speed "That was so sweet, I had no idea you felt that way, and thank you for the poem, and to repay you I'm going to take you to the mall and buy you new shoes, new shirt, new-"

"Oh what did I get myself into'' is the last thing we hear Haymitch say before the door shuts, leaving us to another round of laughter.

#####

After a few hours of truth or dare, which included dares like Thresh humping a wall, Annie drinking a bottle of hot sauce, Glimmer having to jump off the roof and truths including Clove telling a story about her first crush (Much to Cato's dismay), Finnick telling us his biggest fear (which was losing Annie, making all guys but Peeta roll their eyes, he just laughed) and Johanna confessing the last lie she told, its eleven at night, making everyone go to home, but promising to come back tomorrow to play again.

Except for Me, Annie, Finnick, Peeta and Clove who decide it would be nice to sleepover at Johanna's house for the night. I already called Prim to tell her I'm sleeping over at Jo's, and it turns out she was going to sleepover at Rue's house today. Luck, I suppose.

After everyone has brushed their teeth, we start to pull up the blow up mattresses, when I feel Peeta pull me aside when no one is looking into an empty room.

"Katniss…" He trails off quietly, almost scared

"Yes, Peeta?" I ask gently  
He finally looks into my eyes and I see a flicker of fear. _I don't understand._ _Why is he so scared?_

"Are you still willing to be friends?'' he asks timidly

"What?" I ask, confused. He just wants to be my friend after that dare, after that kiss, after that confession, after that question of a _date?_

I guess he doesn't really like me after all.

"Isn't that what you want?'' he questions _what he is talking about?!_

"Peeta, where did you get that idea from?!" I say, not trying to hide my disappointment and confusion

"Well, you didn't answer my question, so I suppose we can-"

"Peeta," I cut him off softly "I didn't answer your question because Johanna dragged me out of the closet, or else I would have said yes"

His eyes light up "You would have said yes?''

"Of course"

He then looks shy '' would you say yes if I asked you again?''

I laugh and smile "Of course" I repeat

"Well in that case" he says, with new hope "Katniss Everdeen, would you do me the honor of going on a date with me?''

I laugh again "Of course" I say a third time

He laughs at my lack of words '' I'm glad. Does this Friday work for you?"

"Perfect" I smile, happy that I said another string of words

"Amazing" He says, and then leans in to give me a kiss on the cheek

"We should probably go to bed before the others get suspicious" I say and he nods in agreement, and then he slips his hand into mine.

As we head down the stairs, we see that the lights are off and that everyone is already asleep and softly snoring, well except for Clove.

That's weird. Oh well.

"Looks like they beat us to it" Peeta comments

"Yea" We both laugh softly as he walks me over to the two empty mattresses and I lie down on one of them. Peeta then lies down on the mattress beside me and pulls the blanket over himself.

"Good night Katniss" He says in that soft voice of his

And his voice is the last thing I hear before I fall into a deep sleep.

**PLEASE READ**

**Well I hope you enjoyed that. I worked so hard on it, my fingers are starting to hurt a little, but I'm okay!**

**Sorry to all the people who wanted more Hayffie, the truth is that I can't really write that ship well, so ya, that's all I can thinkof. They may come back to the story, they may not. I haven't decided yet**

**Oh oh, everyone almost found out about Peeta's past! Poor Peeta! I may make them find out later in the story, I may not, again, I haven't decided yet.**

**Yay! Everlark has a date! To those who want to know what happens on there date on Friday, I will post another bonus chapter about their day, once this story is over.**

**What did you guys think of Haymitch's poem. Sorry if its bad, I'm no poet.**

**What did you think about Cloves embarrassing moment? Foxface's crush on Thresh? Foxface chasing Peeta? (I had to much fun writing that part) Tell me in your reviews!**

**Special thanks to ****Faultinourdivergentgames ****for Haymitch's dare in this chapter! All credit for that idea goes to them! You guys can send in your Truth or dares, I'll try to make them fit!**

**I am sad to say that this story has only about 5 to 6 chapters left, then its over. This does not include the bonus Everlark chapter. Please go on my profile to see a pole on which story I should write next! Its all up to you guys. Your have until ****October the 30****th****to decide. I want to start early on planning on whichever story you guys pick so updates can be faster.**

**Thank you for reading this super long note on my ranting and information. And thank you for all your support! Please continue to read, review, favourite, and follow, it really motivates and inspires me!**

**Thanks again and love to you all! See you all soon hopefully and remember to enjoy life guys!**

**Goodbye! :)**

**-shyscarletteletter**


End file.
